


Purpose

by Soulstoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Evan needs to find a way to make money fast if he wants to continue to live in the space colony and not get sent back to a post-apocalyptic Earth. In a moment of desperation he enrolls in an alien breeding program to pay the bills and gets a little bit more than he bargained for.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).



Evan is having second thoughts as he's strapped onto the breeding bench, maybe he should've sold a kidney instead. 

He was given only a few short months to figure out how to pay his debt or risk getting sent to Earth, and contributing to the waning population of the colony is one of the quicker ways to make a living around here. 

Life on the colony is far nicer than the rumors he has heard about his ancestral home, but it is also very expensive and Evan has been out of work for nearly a year. Once things started looking desperate he signed up with the breeding program, and just yesterday he underwent the procedure to install an artificial womb to make this all possible.

The alien species native to this planet reached an evolutionary dead end a long time ago that they were only able to overcome through the use of advanced technology. Even with the tech, their population has been dwindling, so they will pay a hefty sum to anyone willing to be impregnated and carry the child to term.

Their society raises children communally and believes that it's better to not know who the biological parents of any given child are, so that everyone is more willing to pitch in because there is a chance the child could be theirs.

That's how Evan found himself here, getting strapped down in the center of a large room. There's a bar holding his legs apart, and he's bent over a padded table with a hole under his stomach, propped up on pillows with his hands tied to the frame in front of him. Another human, who introduced himself as Sam, is talking him through what to expect.

"The first time is the hardest," Sam says, adjusting the table to raise Evan's hips a few more inches. "These guys are bigger than us, so you're going to want all the prep you can get."

"Have you ever done this before?" Evan asks.

Sam steps in front of Evan so he can see him and raises his shirt, revealing a small but visibly rounded stomach. "This is my fourth, I'm only about three months along right now, but after the first one you start to show pretty early."

"I'm hoping I only have to do this once," says Evan.

"I still have at least a couple more to go, most of my family is still on Earth and bringing them here is expensive. It really isn't as bad the second time around if you do find yourself in a tough spot again."

"I'll keep that in mind," Evan says as Sam steps back behind him and clicks open the cap on the lube bottle. 

"This may be a little cold, I'm going to go ahead and get started," Sam says as he slowly presses one lube covered finger inside. 

Evan closes his eyes and tries to pretend he's with a boyfriend as Sam gently fingers him open. He has to hold back a moan after a few minutes as a third finger slides in and Sam grazes his prostate. 

"It's okay to enjoy yourself if it makes things easier," Sam says as he spreads his fingers stretching Evan's rim. "Some guys actually swear by coming first."

There is a slight burn as a fourth finger slides in, Sam is now stroking his prostate with every thrust as Evan whimpers beneath him, shaking for release. He isn't sure how he's going to handle a full day of this. 

Sam gives one final tug to his rim and squirts in additional lube. "I'd say this is probably about all I can do for you for now. There are a couple things I wish I'd been warned about before my first time doing this. The first is that the artificial womb is made to keep all of their come inside, so don't be surprised if you leave here tonight looking super pregnant already. Your body will absorb the excess over the next couple weeks."

Suddenly the hole in the table positioned just below his stomach makes sense. Evan just nods, not sure what to actually say. This is a lot to deal with.

"The other thing is, after a while they may start to try to go two at a time to speed things up, it's okay to tell them no. It won't affect your pay. I'll be right here with you the whole time, so anything you need to be comfortable, don't hesitate to ask. I can bring you food or drinks, or make the guys stop long enough to add more lube, I don't even mind to reach down and jack you off you think it'll help."

"Okay, I think I'm as ready as I'm going to be," Evan says nervously. A big part of him wants to just go ahead and get this started so he can get it over with.

"Oh, um, one last word of advice, don't look at their cocks unless you want to change your mind. I promise you can take it, nobody has ever torn on my watch," Sam says as he walks over to the door to let in the crowd of aliens that've been waiting patiently.

Evan decides to take that advice and closes his eyes as he feels the first one step up behind him. Large hands spread apart his cheeks as he feels something enormous pressing at his rim. For a minute he's sure it isn't going to fit before he feels a burning pain as he is stretched past his limits. Four fingers was not adequate to prepare him for this, he should've asked Sam to fist him.

The first alien only gives him a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust. Sam is wiping his tears away and whispering reassurances that he's doing well and it will get easier, but all he can concentrate on is the burning stretch and how full he feels. 

After a few minutes he feels the alien thrust deep and come inside him, taking just a moment to finish his release before stepping aside to let the next one take his place.

The second alien's cock doesn't go in much easier than the first, but Evan is more prepared for it this time. It continues that way for hours, occasionally stopping momentarily for Sam to add more lube, or offer sips of water. 

By the time they're almost ready to break for lunch, Evan can no longer tell where one alien ends and another begins. He feels chafed and sore and he isn't sure if his asshole is ever going to be the same again, but the overwhelming pain he felt at the beginning has faded. 

Evan clenches around nothing as the last alien from the first round finishes up. He lost count somewhere around an hour ago at fifty and he knows there's going to be another group stopping by after a short break to stretch and eat lunch. 

Sam leaves his side for a moment and returns with a small bottle of healing balm and a large plug. "This will help with the chafing going into round two," he says, holding up the balm, "and _this_ is to keep you open through the break so we don't have to start over with prep," he says, holding up the plug.

Evan nods "go ahead and do whatcha gotta do, I'm starting to get a leg cramp from holding this position for so long."

Sam starts rubbing the balm around Evan's rim, and Evan sighs with relief as he feels it start to sooth the chafed burning feeling. "You're so loose back here, more like a professional than a first timer," Sam says, sounding impressed.

"I'm not like, ruined forever am I?" Evan asks in concern.

"Nah, it'll go back to normal. Besides, I think it's hot," Sam says, giving the rim a tug and pulling his fingers out to watch as the puffy abused hole continues to gape open slightly.

"Do you want a turn? I doubt I'll even feel it after all that," Evan offers.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Sam says excitedly. He pulls a condom out of his pocket and pulls the elastic waistband of his pants down just enough to free his erection. 

Evan raises an eyebrow at the condom. "We can't risk the baby coming out fully human," Sam explains as he slides it on.

Evan's ass offers no resistance as Sam's cock slips in. It feels weird being fucked with hardly any friction or resistance offered, but Sam seems to be enjoying himself as he grinds deep and rubs his fingers around the rim. "You're so open and sloppy for me from taking all those huge cocks, and you're only halfway done for today," Sam says, slipping a couple fingers inside with his cock as he continues to thrust, pulling out completely before driving back in with purpose. 

"How big were they anyway? I did what you said and didn't look," Evan asks over the sloppy squishing sounds of Sam's thrusts.

"Imagine my closed fist and forearm and you'll be pretty close. They vary like humans, some are a little bigger or smaller, but that's the average," Sam says, pulling out and spreading Evan's cheeks for a better look. The balm has soothed away all of the redness and chafing leaving behind a hole that is puffy and open, weakly clenching on nothing as he admires it.

"I'm sorry I asked," Evan says with a nervous chuckle.

"The lube we use contains a mild muscle relaxer that helps with the stretch, You're a natural though. It's like you were made for this," Sam says as he slips his cock back in the open hole. 

It takes a while for Sam to finish, but once he does he discards the condom and slides the plug into place before untying Evan so he can stretch his limbs. Sam helps Evan off the table and he slowly stands up on wobbly legs.

It's a shock looking down at his previously-flat stomach and seeing it stick out. He reaches down to feel it and Sam gives him a grin and pats his own swollen stomach. "Hey look, we match!"

"So what happens if it doesn't take?" Evan asks, grimacing as he takes a step over to where Sam is holding out a plate of food. Between the uncomfortable swell of his stomach and the large plug lodged deep in his abused ass, walking is more like waddling.

"If it doesn't take, you just try again. They'll do an exam in two weeks. If you're pregnant you get to go home until it's almost time for birth, if not they schedule you for another day here. My second took three tries, but the others have all been conceived on the first attempt," Sam says, patting his small round belly proudly.

Evan shudders trying to imagine subjecting himself to this several times in a row. 

"Like I said, you get used to it," Sam says with a shrug. "Impregnation day is actually my favorite part now that I've done this a few times, humans just can't compare anymore, you know? I keep thinking about picking up a part time gig in one of the brothels, a lot of them will pay double for a pregnant guy just for the novelty of it."

Evan eats his sandwich in silence and before he knows it he's being guided back to the table and strapped down so round two can begin.

"The morning crowd is smaller than the afternoon crowd, I think this morning you took a little over 60, right now there's a crowd of close to 100 outside, so we're going to be here a while. I'll try to pause things and rub on some more of the balm every so often to help you get through it," Sam says as he gently removes the plug and coats Evan's ass in a fresh layer of lube.

The doors to the room open and Evan hears footsteps as the aliens start to file in. He has seen them before around town, humanoid but not quite human, standing at about 9 feet tall on average, with skin in a variety of brilliant colors. He catches his first glimpse at one of their cocks and realizes that Sam was not exaggerating one bit.

His cheeks are spread again and he feels the familiar press of something huge against his hole, but this time it slides in with little effort, unlike the first few that morning who had to use brute force to shove it in. It feels almost nice now that he has fully adjusted and is no longer chafed. He feels himself starting to get hard for the first time since Sam fingered him open. 

He moans openly as the alien continues to fuck into him which only serves to encourage the alien to thrust harder, each thrust rubbing against his prostate as it feels like every drop of blood in his body is being redirected to his dick.

He knows now what Sam meant about learning to like it as the alien finishes and steps out of the way for another to take his place. An hour later, Sam steps behind him to apply more of the balm, rubbing it in gently before motioning for the next in line to step up and take his turn.

Evan hears a few words in the alien language that he can't quite understand, then Sam gets his attention and asks "they want to know if they can go two at a time to speed this along. I said I would ask you."

"What do you think, do you think I can?" Evan asks. The thought of having two of them inside him at once is overwhelming on a practical level, but his dick can't help but be interested in the idea.

"I think you'll do great," Sam says with a grin, before responding to the aliens in their language.

The first cock slides in easily and Sam steps back behind him to help stretch him out for a second. By the time Sam has four fingers in him alongside the alien's cock, the sensation has edged back into painful. He twists his fingers and tugs at his rim, pausing frequently to add more of the lube before stepping aside to let a second alien move into position.

Sam moves back to his side and strokes his hair, offering reassurance as the second cock breaches his entrance. If he thought one was a lot, that was nothing. Now he feels like he is being split in two as the two aliens stretch his hole far beyond what he ever would have imagined possible. 

The most shocking part of all is that his dick still hasn't lost interest. Beneath the pain is a level of pleasure he has never felt before. He can feel his orgasm building but never quite reaching its peak as the cocks piston inside him, not quite in sync.

"You're doing so well, you should see yourself right now, so beautiful," Sam babbles into his ear. Looking down, Evan can see that Sam's stretch pants are tented and wet with precome.

"Show me, I want to see," Evan begs. Sam jogs across the room and comes back with two mirrors, positioning one behind where he is being split open and holding the other in front of Evan where he can see.

"Oh God, are you sure it'll go back to normal?" Evan asks, seeing how his ass looks impaled on two enormous alien dicks, being held open wide enough that he is sure a human could slip both hands in easily if they were so inclined.

"Probably not for a while now that you're taking two, but yeah. It goes back, assholes are pretty elastic. A lot of the stretch is from the lube and that'll wear off," Sam says.

The aliens thrust in together one last time and then slip back out. Evan watches in awe as his ass just gapes open invitingly while the next two move into position. 

"See what I mean? You're a natural at this, I wouldn't rule out making a career out of it if I were you," Sam says as Evan watches his ass stretch around the two cocks. After a few well coordinated thrusts Evan feels the familiar building of an orgasm deep in his gut, slowly increasing in power as the aliens fuck him. Sam finds a stand to put the mirror on to free up his hands so he can reach down below the table to stroke Evan's cock. 

The slightest touch to his cock is enough to push him over the edge, careening through the most powerful orgasm he has ever felt in his life. A cheer goes up throughout the room as the aliens inside him begin thrusting deeper and harder than before. 

"They like it when you get to come too," Sam explains. "The rest of them are probably going to take it as a challenge now though."

One of the aliens comes to a shuddering stop before pulling out, leaving the other to furiously pump away all by himself. Having only one inside feels almost manageable even through the over sensitivity he is feeling from his recent orgasm. 

This day is really skewing his idea of reasonable sex, he can see how someone might get hooked on feeling so open and used. His vulnerable position tied up in the center of the room just adds to the feeling. He's only halfway through the evening crowd, and if this doesn't take he's going to have to try again and again.

Suddenly that doesn't seem so bad. Maybe this really is what he was made for, to be fucked to his limit and left full and pregnant. Maybe his difficulty finding employment was just leading him to his true calling as a breeder. 

He loses track of how many fuck him. After coming once, now all of the aliens see it as a challenge to get him to come again, and by the time the final alien pulls out late that evening he feels wrung out and completely wrecked.

He looks in the mirror at his abused ass. "How do you deal with feeling empty when it's over?" He asks.

"Mostly I don't," Sam says sheepishly as he moves the pillows aside and helps Evan stand up from the table. 

"Oh, wow," Evan says, looking down at his stomach, if he thought it was round earlier, that had nothing on how it looks now. He looks at least six months along. 

His skin is pulled tight and almost painful around the large swell of his abdomen. His center of gravity feels off as he takes a few steps across the room to the stretchy clothes that have been set aside for him to put on. There's no way he's going to be able to get back into the clothes he wore here. This morning feels like a lifetime ago. 

Sam helps hold him steady as he steps into the plain gray leggings, reaching out to rub a hand across his swollen stomach. "Consider this a preview," he says. 

All Evan can do is nod. Sam helps him pull a loose gray t-shirt over his head and then walks over to the side of the room to grab a goody bag. 

He pulls each item out of the bag to explain it, first a small tub of the soothing balm from earlier to help deal with any residual soreness, next is a tube of lotion that's supposed to help cut down on the itching from the skin being pulled tight across his stomach, and a bottle of prenatal vitamins that he is supposed to start taking in the morning.

Sam holds his arm to keep him steady as they leave to walk to the room of the facility where Evan will be staying while waiting on confirmation of his pregnancy.

Two weeks later his stomach has almost shrunk back to it's normal size as he makes his way back into the lab. A worker takes samples of his blood and urine and runs a quick scan using one of the health monitors and congratulates him on a job well done. For the next 9 months he has the option of going back home or staying here to be pampered and monitored more closely.

He decides to stay, he really wants to catch up with Sam and get to know some of the other breeders to see how this might go as a lifestyle choice. Right now it just feels right, like he finally found his purpose.


End file.
